


Pastoral Scene

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: 100_tales, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 02:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was too quiet and Sam was starting to get suspicious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pastoral Scene

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "100_tales" prompt #016 "green"

It was too quiet and Sam was starting to get suspicious.

Not about their current location, although maybe she should have been— they'd been on P4X-1121 for almost four hours, completely without incident, which was usually a sign that something was about to go horribly wrong any minute.

Except, there were no indications that anyone— human, Jaffa or otherwise— had set foot on this world for several hundred years, and the scattered ruins that had Daniel so enthralled were carved from indigenous rock that gave off no energy readings of any kind.

So, when Sam realized she hadn't even heard from her commanding officer for the last twenty minutes, she began to feel a little concerned.

She decided no to radio him— twenty minutes of silence wasn't quite cause for alarm yet— but she traded places with Teal'c to walk a patrol.

She found Jack at the edge of the trees, lying on his back in the grass. From that angle, Sam knew, he had a clear view of the entrance to the ruins, and his weapon was in easy reach.

"Hey, Carter," he said, when she paused a dozen feet away. "What's up?"

"Nothing, sir," she replied, and moved close enough that he could see her without twisting. "Daniel wants to stay a few days longer."

"Of course he does."

"Are you going to let him?"

Jack shrugged. "Another day won't hurt."

Sam glanced back at the ruins, then flopped onto the grass beside him, close enough that their shoulders touched.

"Carter?" he asked softly.

"It really is very beautiful here," she said, and felt more than saw him turn to look at her. "Think about it, sir. We're usually too busy running from enemy Jaffa to stop and enjoy the scenery. But it really is... very beautiful here."

Jack's fingers slid across the grass to tangle with hers. "It's better if you have the right company."

Their radios crackled. " _Jack, Sam, come in,_ " said Daniel's voice. " _You should see the carvings I've found. They're fascinating_!"

Jack clicked his radio on. "Is it urgent?"

" _Well, no.._."

"Then you can show us later. Carter and I are—"

"Collecting botanical samples," Sam interrupted. "We'll check in later, Daniel. Carter out."

Jack arched an eyebrow at her. "Botanical samples, Carter?"

She grinned. "We can pick a few flowers for the botanists on the way back."

He squeezed her hand. "Good thinking."

THE END


End file.
